Reward
by Madam L
Summary: First Liley one-shot! All Miley's hard work gets her the reward she's always wanted


Hey! So this is my first Liley one-shot! Hope you guys like it. Enjoy! :3

--

"Thanks again ya'll for being here tonight! Hope everyone had a good time. Goodnight!" Ear piercing screams were heard as the blonde disappeared behind the curtains.

"That was one heck of a concert, Bud!" Robby said pulling his daughter into a proud hug. A full smile painted across his and Lola's face.

"Thanks, Daddy. I think I deserve an award after all that." Hannah jokingly said as she returned the hug. "I'm beat."

"You're absolutely right." Both girls turned dumbfounded to Robby Ray. "What? I know you've worked real hard this past month rehearsing for the concert and all with hardly a break. Besides, a little time away from all this fame will do you some good."

"Yea, it's always good to see Hannah out there, but nothing's like my Mil-, uh, I mean, my best friend Miley." Lola's face turned a bright red, making Hannah smile.

Walking over to the red-faced tomato, "Really?" Hannah shyly asked in a childish voice.

"Of course, silly. How could anyone compare to you." Lola pulled Hannah into a big hug, both lingering a little too long before letting go. Neither of them seeing the odd look her father was giving them. The three began walking to Hannah's dressing room to have their privacy.

Turning to her father, "So, Daddy, what kind of reward we talkin' 'bout here?"

"Hmm," lifting a finger to his chin, "how about a trip to.. Hawaii?"

"Eh, we've been there before and there were way too many people there." She said while taking off her blonde wig to free her brown curls, liberating the real Miley. "What else ya got?"

Lola quietly cleared her throat, "Well, my mom has a cabin down by a lake if you guys want someplace more quiet. You can get phone service up there too."

"Ooh, that sounds pretty nice. Hey, Daddy, do you think we can go there? And Lilly can come too, right?" Miley hopefully asked.

"Of course she can come. She's just as much a part of this family as you and me." Robby proudly said as he put his hand on Lola's shoulder. "Ya know, I got a better idea. How about you two go to the cabin?

"Us?" Miley questioned.

"Yea, you both are old enough." He rose. "Besides, it will give you two some time alone together." Robby said, eyeing his daughter knowingly, making her heart race.

"What are you going to do, then?" Lola cluelessly asked.

"Well, I thought it would be a great time to have some father-son time with Jackson. Maybe take a fishing trip. With all these concerts and meetings lately, we haven't been able to take one in a while. I'm sure Jackson will be happy."

"Wait, you're letting us go off in the woods with no parental supervision. Daddy, are you feeling alright?" Miley sincerely asked. "You don't seem like yourself."

Robby laughed. "Of course I'm alright. I'm sure you two don't need any supervision, and I know Lilly here will keep you safe, Miles. So, I have no worries. Just as long as you two stay out of trouble and stay in contact with me, that is." Robby smiled.

Miley eyed him skeptically, but found no tricks. Smiling, "Thank you, Daddy. This will be so great. I just know it," running over to hug her father.

Robby lightly laughed, "Well, you deserve it. I'll go get the limo ready, so we can get out of here soon"

"Alright, I'm going to change. These clothes are so hot." Lilly's usual distant and clueless mind quickly became alert at this sentence. She was waiting for this moment all night. Just like every other Hannah concert, Miley's dad would leave to let her change, leaving her alone with her.

"Alright; just call if you need anything." Robby left the room, closing the door behind him.

Miley turned to the still wigged Lola. "You can take that off now ya know. I'd much rather have my Lilly right now." Miley whispered as she sauntered toward her, helping her remove the pink wig. "There, I knew my beautiful Lilly was under there." Miley landed a quick kiss on Lilly's lips, sending tingles straight down to Lilly's stomach.

"Want help getting out of those clothes?" Lilly asked as she grabbed the hem of Miley's shirt and slowly lifted it up. The brunette quickly obliged and lifted her arms. Lilly's hands slithered their way down Miley's flat stomach and onto her jeans, unbuttoning them. The blonde gently pushed Miley onto the couch and began taking off her jeans, leaving the popstar biting her lip.

After the pants were blindly thrown behind her, Lilly slowly ran her hands up Miley's inner thighs, stopping just before her panties, making the brunette groan. "Please, baby. I need you right now." Miley pleaded.

"Sorry, babe, but we really shouldn't do that here. Don't worry, I promise I'll give you whatever you need tonight when we get to my house. You are sleeping over tonight, remember?"

Letting out a sigh, "Fine. But, your not getting any sleep tonight." Lilly laughed as she got up and sat on Miley's hips, straddling her.

"Works for me." Lilly said as she gently kiss her girlfriend. Miley deepened the kiss as she ran her hands through blonde hair, thrusting her hips up into Lilly's. A wave of pleasure ran through the blonde as she felt her center against Miley's. The thrusting continued, making it harder for the blonde to keep her promise. "Mmm, Miley, you know I can't keep my hands off you if you keep doing that." She chimed.

"I know." She said with a deviant smile as she again thrusted her hips into Lilly's center even harder. The blonde's hands rapped their way into Miley's hair, gently tugging.

"Miley." Lilly moaned as she unconsciously began moving her hips. Her girlfriend's hands moved their way down her back and squeezing her butt. "Mm, Miley, we have to stop before I can't control myself." She panted. Miley paid no attention as her lips attacked Lilly's neck, sucking and biting, making Lilly forget every objection. The blonde's hands slithered down Miley and landed on the border of her panties. Her fingers hooked onto the edge and were just about the pull down when a knock sounded at the door.

"Limo's ready, Darlin'. How ya doin'?" Both girls froze.

"I'll be out in a sec!" Miley said through the door.

"Okay, I'll be waiting down the hall."

Both girls turned to each other and gave a 'that was a close one' look. Lilly kissed her once more before getting up, pulling the brunette with her.

"C'mon, let's get you dressed." She said as she pulled a shirt from a clothes rack.

"Aw, but I was having so much fun with my Lillybear." Miley pouted.

Lilly smiled as she walked to her girlfriend, sliding the shirt over her head. "We'll have plenty of time for fun when we get back. And more privacy since my mom is out of town 'til tomorrow." Miley smiled at the mention of no one being home.

"Oh, I can't wait to have you all to myself." Miley said seductively as she buttoned her jeans.

"And we'll have even more time alone at the cabin. It's odd how your dad is letting us go alone."

"I think he knows about us, Lil." Miley sighed.

"Ya think? Well, if he does, then he seemed pretty okay with it and I think he would be if he already didn't know."

"Your right. He has been saying a lot of strange things to me lately. Like how he'll love me no matter what and he stands behind any decisions I make."

"See? That pretty much proves it right there." Lilly said, pulling Miley closer to her.

"You think we should tell him after the trip?" Lilly nodded. "I can't wait to go."

"It's beautiful there, Miley. I know you'll just love it."

"As long as you're with me, I don't care where we are. You're the best reward I could ever get." Lilly blushed.

"I love you, Miles," kissing the brunettes lips.

"I love you too, Lillybear."

--

And there we have it. Sorry if it sucked so bad DX I didn't really have much inspiration for it, but thanks for reading anyways. Hope you enjoyed. Please review :D


End file.
